Trial By Fire
by Crescent1
Summary: Sequal my frist fic, 'Secrets Kept...' . Warning: Implied yaoi. Cain/Shido much later. Nothing bad though...pretty much just talk of past the relationship... Thank you, thank you! *bows* My third fic all done!!
1. Nutty Humans

(Note: Riho will be replaced with my own character, Hiromi Takabe, because I don't really like Riho's totally innocent maiden attitude. Hiro is a little bit more real. Also I often switch character prospective from Hiromi to Shido: three stars indicate this)  
  
Disclaimer: YES!!! I do own Nightwalker! See?? *Holds up two Nightwalker DVD's* You can't have them! Their mine! *Hugs protectively* I just wish I owned the real Shido....*sniffle* If I did, I would...* impure thoughts* *sigh*  
  
  
  
"What bout this one?" Yayoi asked, holding up a green spaghetti strap top.  
  
"I usually try to avoid green...." a young girl said behind her.  
  
"How come? Green would set off your hair beautifully."  
  
"I always feel like a leprechaun in green."  
  
"Okay Hiromi," Yayoi said, studying the girl's red hair and lavender eyes, "what did you used to like wearing? And I absolutely forbid you to say jeans."  
  
Hiromi thought back. What *had* she liked to a year ago?  
  
"Well," she said slowly, "I wore a lot of yellow..."  
  
"Perfect," Yayoi smiled, pulling Hiromi over to another rack.  
  
Snatching a few items, seemingly at random, Yayoi pushed the girl to the fitting rooms. "I'll wait here; just go and try them out."  
  
After Hiromi disappeared behind the door frowning slightly at the bundle of clothes, Yayoi sat and let her mind wander. Such a brave girl Hiromi was. She had faced things that would have made most people's spirits break in half, and yet, Hiromi had found ways to salvage her heart. Her determination reminded Yayoi so much of her late sister, Kusumi.  
  
"Um...Yayoi?"  
  
Jerked from her reverie, Yayoi stood and walked to the dressing room door.  
  
"What is it, Hiromi? Are you done? Let me see."  
  
The door slowly creaked open and Yayoi had to smile. These new, more feminine clothes, looked worlds better than Hiromi's usual sweatshirt and jeans. Except...  
  
"I think that top might be too developed for your figure, Hiromi..."  
  
The girl blushed, and murmured something under her breath.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Hiromi's face glowed bright red, as she said louder, "No it's not."  
  
"What?" asked the woman, bewildered.  
  
Hiromi backed up into the small cubicle, gesturing for Yayoi to follow her. Once both of them were inside and the cubicle's door safely closed and latched, Hiromi pulled her shirt low, revealing a length of cloth tied tightly around her chest.  
  
"With bulky tops, and this thing on, you would never know I had them."  
  
Yayoi smiled sadly, "Well then, I think we better stop by the lingerie section on the way to the shoe department."  
  
***  
  
  
  
For what felt like the hundredth time, Shido watched Guni fly a circuit around the room, muttering to herself about "nutty humans."  
  
"They've been gone for almost four hours now!" she shrieked, letting herself float to eye level.  
  
"Well, you know how Yayoi likes to shop," the vampire said, returning to his newspaper.  
  
"But four hours non-stop? That's a record even for her!"  
  
"Remember, she wanted to spend some time with Hiromi as well."  
  
Guni scoffed, " 'Girl time.' I don't think I'll ever understand humans."  
  
"Me least of all?" Yayoi asked, stepping into the office, her arms laden with bags.  
  
"You got that right," Guni said, flying over to inspect the bags, "Whatcha buy?"  
  
Ignoring the impudent fairy, Shido folded his paper, "Where's Hiromi?"  
  
Putting her bags in a corner, (with Guni half-burrowed into one) Yayoi stepped to the still opened door. "May I present, the new and improved Ms. Hiromi Takabe?"  
  
The girl stepped into sight, and Shido couldn't help looking astonished, his eyes widening and jaw falling open a bit. A few simple changes, and the girl's natural beauty shone fourth like a beacon.  
  
A yellow top with a scooped neckline and short leaves pushed down around her arms, ended just above her lower ribs, exposing her midriff. Purple short-shorts only a shade darker than her eyes accented the top very nicely, and light brown cowboy boots that reached mid-calf finished the outfit. When Hiromi moved her head, Shido saw a strand of blue beads decorated a lock of her hair, beginning just behind her right ear, and trailing over her shoulder.  
  
Shido felt himself stand saying, "Hiromi, you look great."  
  
"Thank you. Though I'm not sure that I'm quite comfortable in this."  
  
"Ouch! Hey there's a cactus in here!" came a voice from the shopping bags. Soon the said cactus was pushed to the top of the bag. Yayoi reached down and carefully picked it up by its pot, while a very sore Guni flew out, rubbing at her leg.  
  
"I wanted to get a Venus fly trap," Yayoi was saying, "but Hiromi was worried it would cause...complications."  
  
"I swear you guys have it in for me," Guni pouted.  
  
"What's with the plant?" Shido asked coming from behind his desk to inspect the cactus.  
  
"I thought that the office was a little gloomy, so I talked Yayoi into buying this," said Hiromi as she took the cactus from Yayoi and set it on Shido's desk. "See it brightens up the whole room."  
  
Shido had to admit; the plant looked like it belonged there.  
  
"Ooh, what's this?" said Guni, who had gone back to the bags. She was holding up a strapless, lacey, white bra with an evil grin on her face.  
  
Hiromi's own face flushed bright red, and she dove for the fairy, which flew up with the bra, giggling like an idiot.  
  
"Oh, so its yours Hiromi?"  
  
"Yes its mine, you little perv!" Hiromi shrieked, chasing the little green demon around the room.  
  
"Give it to me!"  
  
"Ask nicely!"  
  
"You, you...."  
  
Shido and Yayoi sat down in separate chairs, cracking up as the watched the two rivals jump and dodge around the room.  
  
"You want it? Okay, catch!" and taking careful aim, Guni let the bra drop, right onto Shido's head.  
  
The vampire had time to blink before Hiromi, totally distracted watching the lingerie's fall, skidded into him, her momentum driving the small chair and it's occupants to the floor, Shido landing on the bottom, taking most of the impact.  
  
As the two caught their breath, Shido felt Hiromi freeze on top of him. He plucked the bra off his head, and handed it to the girl, saying, "I believe this is yours."  
  
She snatched it from Shido's hand and scooted back quickly, until her back hit the wall.  
  
"I'm sorry," Hiromi, whispered, a thin sheen of sweat visible on her pale face. Shido could taste her fear radiating out from Hiromi in waves.  
  
"Hiromi..." Shido began, only to be interrupted by the door opening, and a man stepping through, eyes wide as he surveyed the overturned chairs, a little green "Barbie" doll on the floor, and three people scattered around the room, one standing, and the other two on the ground.  
  
"Perhaps this is a bad time?" he asked. 


	2. Minako

(Note: Riho will be replaced with my own character, Hiromi Takabe, because I don't really like Riho's totally innocent maiden attitude. Hiro is a little bit more real. Also I often switch character prospective from Hiromi to Shido: three stars indicate this)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.I make no money off this.don't sue me.I only have a quarter, and I like it. His name is Ryan! *Holds up Ryan* Say hello to all the nice people! *Mom off screen* Come on honey! Time for your medicine!  
  
  
  
Hiromi distantly heard the door open, but all her attention was focused on Shido, her body tense, and ready to run if he moved towards her.  
  
"This is stupid," her mind kept repeating, "Shido wouldn't do that to her. He's a good man."  
  
"Yes," a sibilant corner of her mind hissed softly. "But what do you really know about him? How do you know he's a good man?"  
  
"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" she thought, while a soft cackling filled her mind.  
  
Suddenly, a black and yellow shape, Yayoi, cut off her view of Shido.  
  
"Let me help you," she said, holding out her hand.  
  
Numbly, Hiromi reached for the proffered hand, allowing Yayoi to pull her to her feet.  
  
"I apologize for the appearance of the office, Mister...?"  
  
"Shirikaba Ruishi."  
  
"Mr. Shirikaba. As I was saying, we have just gotten in."  
  
"Its quite alright, Sir."  
  
"Please, my name is Tatsuhiko Shido. This is my partner, Matsumaga Yayoi, and my assistant Takabe Hiromi."  
  
"Pleased to meet all of you," Mr. Shirikaba said, bowing to each of them in turn.  
  
"Please have a seat Mr. Shirikaba."  
  
"Thank you," he replied, gingerly sitting in the closest chair.  
  
"Hiromi? Could you please pick up your sister's doll?" Shido said, nodding to Guni on the floor, "We wouldn't wan it to get stepped on," he said smiling.  
  
Hiromi bent and picked the fairy up, her mind still turning over itself. Holding Guni in her lap, Hiromi sat in one of the four small chairs around the coffee table. "So Mr. Shirikaba, what can I do for you?"  
  
Looking at Hiromi, Shirikaba shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "Its is rather a private matter."  
  
"Mr. Shirikaba, I keep no business from those I work closest with, for their own protection, you see. However, I give you my word that whatever happens in this room will be held in the strictest confidence."  
  
The man still looked unconvinced, so pushing her thoughts aside, Hiromi spoke up, "Sir, I promise that I will not repeat anything in this conversation, to anyone not present in this room."  
  
Still looking unbelieving, but defeated, the man nodded, "Very well." Then he paused for a moment to organize his thoughts. "Recently my daughter, Minako, passed away. She had tuberculosis in her lungs, but she died of a drug overdose," he said, handing Shido a picture.  
  
The detective looked at if, and put if facedown on his desk, "My condolences, Mr. Shirikaba."  
  
The man nodded his thanks, and continued, "She became very emaciated towards the end. Some days, she was too weak to even get out of bed. After I admitted her to a hospital, she seemed to become more like herself, even though she was dying. But then one morning, I got a call from her doctor saying she died during the night. Minako had been hording her painkillers, and took them all at once..." the man's voice broke, and tears started to fall.  
  
Yayoi took the box of tissues from the coffee table and handed it to him. After Shirikaba wiped at his eyes a bit, he calmed down enough to speak again.  
  
" I live alone now, in a small house, in the suburbs. Two days ago, I was taking out the trash, and I saw her at the end of the street, still wearing the dress she was buried in, except it was covered in dirt and reddish brown stains. She looked at me for a moment then turned and walked away. I followed her, but when I turned the corner, she wasn't there. And last night, I went out again, just to prove to myself that it was just grief playing tricks on my mind, and the same thing happened again. I didn't know who to talk to; I've been going out of my mind. Then I saw your ad in the paper, and thought if I hired a private detective..."  
  
"Of course Mr. Shirikaba," Shido said folding his hands, "I believe I know what happened to your daughter..."  
  
"Could it be that she's still alive?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but that is not possible," Shido said as the man's face fell. "Your daughter was very miserable before her death. Strong emotions like misery, anger, and fear, help open the human soul to demons. I'm not talking about demons from the fiery pit, however. I mean demons here on earth, called Nightbreeds. These creatures posses human bodies that are weakened or dead form negative emotions, and use these hosts to feed off others. One of these Nightbreeds possessed your daughter's body. If I am to take this case, I want your consent to cast out this demon, by any means necessary."  
  
Shirikaba sat stunned for several moments before speaking, " If what you say is true, Minako's body has been taken over by one of these...Nightbreeds, I don't want that thing to stay there. And I'm sure that Minako would agree. Do whatever you have to; just get rid of the demon in my little girl."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Mr. Shirikaba," Yayoi spoke up for the first time, "its possible that this Nightbreed has gotten access to Minako's most recent memories. It may use these memories against you. Perhaps it would be best if you weren't present when we deal with it."  
  
"Just how are you planning to 'deal' with this demon?" the man asked, suddenly suspicious.  
  
"To force the Nightbreed to abandon its host," Shido answered, "Minako's body must be made unusable to it."  
  
***  
  
"And that means?"  
  
Shido struggled for the gentlest way to say the grim truth.  
  
"It means, Mr. Shirikaba, that we must make it impossible for this Nightbreed to pass as a human with its current body. You see, a Breed's main defense and offence is the ability to remain unnoticed in the public's eye. We will have to...seriously damage Minako's body, so it will never be able to use it in everyday life. The Breed will then return to its base form, and I will be able to kill it."  
  
The man sat in silence again, not moving, staring off into space.  
  
"Mr. Shirikaba...Mr. Shirikaba...?"  
  
The man looked up, his face haunted and pale.  
  
"Would you still like this detective agency to handle your case?"  
  
"...Yes, do whatever you need to..."  
  
"Very well. Could you give me your address?"  
  
A few minutes later, Shirikaba stood and shook hands with Shido, "Thank you, and sir."  
  
"We'll be there tonight, around sunset," Shido said, as Hiromi led Mr. Shirikaba to the door.  
  
"Not sooner?"  
  
"No I'm afraid that Nightbreeds are unable to survive in sunlight, and until dusk, there will be no reason for me to come around."  
  
"Alright, I'll expect you at sunset then," the man said as he bowed and left.  
  
Hiromi sighed as she closed the door, and leaned against it.  
  
"Hey! Let me go already!"  
  
Guni, still held in Hiromi's hand, twisted in her grip.  
  
"Oops, sorry Guni. I forgot you were there."  
  
Finally slipping free from Hiromi's fingers, Guni floated to eye level in her usual cross-legged fashion, "Man, being a Barbie doll isn't as glamorous as it looks!"  
  
"You make a pretty demented Barbie," Shido commented dryly, studying Minako's picture again. Guni stuck out her tongue at him in reply.  
  
"So what's this girl look like?" asked Yayoi, coming up behind Shido.  
  
"Hiromi came over too, craning her neck to see, careful to keep the desk between her and the vampire.  
  
The girl in the picture was in her early teens. Short, blondish hair that just brushed her shoulders, framed a narrow, attractive face, which was dominated by large olive eyes. The picture had obviously been taken before the tuberculosis had ravaged her body. Hiromi sighed. Her mother had been in the medical field, and had sometimes taken Hiromi to work with her. Tuberculosis was a bad way to go; no wonder Minako had taken her own life, rather than face the pain...  
  
..."Hiromi?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't listening."  
  
"Did you know her?" Shido asked again.  
  
"No, I was just thinking of her disease."  
  
Shido studied her face, "Are you going to be alright tonight, Hiromi?"  
  
"I'll be fine," she said, a little too forcefully.  
  
"How are we going to get the Breed to come out?" Yayoi asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Minako's memories are obviously forcing the Breed to repeatedly come back to her home and her father. But soon, the Breed will completely take control and will most likely attack Shirikaba. We need to destroy it before that happens. Minako will probably come back tonight, so we'll attack then."  
  
"Probably?" Guni asked, "And what if the breed *has* taken over and moves into its own territory, hmm?"  
  
Shido gave a humorless smile and glanced at Yayoi. The woman looked confused at first, but then became absolutely furious.  
  
"I have a little idea for that as well..." Shido said quietly. 


	3. I'm Not Getting Into That

(Note: Riho will be replaced with my own character, Hiromi Takabe, because I don't really like Riho's totally innocent maiden attitude. Hiro is a little bit more real. Also I often switch character prospective from Hiromi to Shido: three stars indicate this)  
  
Disclaimer: Okay! I'm sure this time! I don't own Shido per say... *Muffled shout from behind closet door* Crescent! I'm serious now! Take that cross off the door and let me out! I mean it! *Sweat drop* What? I didn't hear anything....that wasn't Shido shouting... Shido: CRESCENT!! Author: Umm....yeah...ON WITH THE FIC!!  
  
An hour before dusk, the group piled into Yayoi's car, Shido ridding shotgun, and Hiromi ridding in the back. Though Hiromi tried to keep up a conversation, Yayoi stared stubbornly ahead, eyes fixed on the road, refusing to acknowledge anyone. Shido didn't seem to mind the silence, and soon Hiromi gave up, and let herself drift. What was Yayoi so upset? After finishing their earlier conversation, she had refused to speak to Shido, and had only looked at him when he needed to "grab a bite," as he put it. During the shopping adventure, Yayoi had spoken at length about Shido, explaining to Hiromi that she volunteered as a blood donor for the vampire.  
  
"Somehow," she had said, "I'm immune to a vampire's bite. While others would, I can never become a vampire, from Shido's fangs..."  
  
But ever since this afternoon, Yayoi had been furious about something....  
  
"Hiromi, could you go see if Mr. Shirikaba is home?" Yayoi asked, pulling up in front of a small, well-kept house.  
  
Frowning up at the woman though the rear-view mirror, Hiromi unbuckled her seatbelt and reached for the car door.  
  
"And take Guni with you. I think Yayoi would like to have a talk with me," Shido finished.  
  
"No way! I want to see the slug-fest!"  
  
"Guni, would you ever like to take part in a slug-fest with me?" Yayoi asked, still staring into the distance.  
  
"Um...on second thought, it'd be a shame not to enjoy such a nice night while you can..." Guni said, rising out of her place in the cup holder and flitting to Hiromi's shoulder.  
  
"Make sure Shirikaba knows what you are, Guni; you know the drill."  
  
"Yeah, yeah!" Guni called back as Hiromi left the car.  
  
"Why does Mr. Shirikaba need to know you're not a Barbie?"  
  
"He may see things tonight that could threaten Shido and mine's existence." Guni stated primly, sitting down on Hiromi's shoulder. "We need him to promise not to repeat tonight's events to anyone, otherwise Shido takes his services elsewhere."  
  
"Ah," Hiromi said, looking back at the car's occupants. Yayoi was gripping the steering wheel so hard her hands were molted. Shido was just sitting there and talking to her, accenting whatever he was saying with shrugs, and shakes of his head. Yayoi whipped her head around to him, her face flushed with fury, and leaned toward him, a finger poking roughly into his chest.  
  
"Can you hear what there saying?" Hiromi asked the fairy.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Are you going to tell me?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Its about me, isn't it?"  
  
"I'm not getting into that. Ask Shido later."  
  
Hiromi sighed and turned back to the house. Her mind turning over itself, she reached over and rang the bell. The door opened almost immediately; Mr. Shirikaba must have been waiting for them.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Shirikaba," Hiromi said, bowing.  
  
"Ms. Takabe," he bowed back, and then looked around, "where are your seniors?"  
  
"In the car...uh...discussing some minor differences."  
  
Mr. Shirikaba glanced behind her to the car, and Hiromi followed his lead. Yayoi had her hands back on the steering wheel, listening to Shido. Suddenly, she whipped her hand up and caught the vampire on his cheek with the flat of her hand. Shoving open her door, Hiromi could hear the woman shouting, "Its wrong and you know it, Shido!"  
  
"I see," Mr. Shirikaba replied. "Maybe we should wait inside."  
  
Hiromi bit her lip a little as she followed him inside, "Would you please leave the door open?"  
  
The man nodded and went into the living room, "Would you like something to drink?"  
  
"No thank you, Hiromi said, following him, remembering to take her shoes off first.  
  
"May I ask you something, Ms. Takabe?"  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Why do you still have your sister's doll with you?"  
  
"I'm no doll buddy," Guni snapped, finally flying from her perch to float in front of Shirikaba face.  
  
The man paled slightly. "Is this a Nightbreed?" he asked quietly.  
  
"WHAT?! How dare you say something like that? How could anyone mistake me for a Nightbreed?"  
  
While the fairy continued her ratings in the background, Hiromi tried to explain her to Mr. Shirikaba.  
  
".So you see, our company demands that whatever you see tonight, you carry to your grave, or we will not take your case."  
  
"Very well," he said, still eyeing Guni. The fairy stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Guni mind your manners," cam a masculine voice from the hall. Hiromi and Shido turned to see Shido and a red-faced Yayoi standing in the hallway. The hunt was on.  
  
***  
  
Shido fought the urge to rub at his stinging cheek. Yayoi had to be pretty upset before she came to blows, and tonight, Shido couldn't blame her. If the Breed didn't show, and his plan had to be put into effect, thing would have to proceed flawlessly, or....  
  
"Do you agree to my terms, Mr. Shirikaba?" Shido asked, trying to project a calm demeanor.  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Then let's get this show on the road. If you would be do kind as to sit on the porch and wait for Minako? Shout before she comes near, and remember that it is only a shell of your daughter that you will see. Yayoi will go with you a provide cover from the bushes."  
  
Still frowning, Yayoi turned and followed Shirikaba outside, drawing her gun as she walked.  
  
"You too Guni," and before she could protest, Shido finished, "fly above the residences and look for the Breed."  
  
Guni floated for a moment, looking between Hiromi and Shido before nodding and leaving via an open window.  
  
Shido looked at Hiromi, watching tension travel from her spine to her shoulders. She was frightened of him. Shido had long ago come to terms with having people fear him, because he was a monster. But this time, he was feared because he was a man, and that unnerved him. Shido sat, unsure of how to proceed, and noticed Hiromi relax a little. Inadvertently, he had just given Hiromi an advantage over him.  
  
Oh he could move faster than she, when he called on his vampiritic powers, but still, Hiromi felt safer if she was ready to bolt at anytime, while he would have to rise to touch her...  
  
"Hiromi, I'd like to apologize for this afternoon."  
  
"No, it was my fault for running into you."  
  
"Be that as it may, after we fell, I acted out of...inexperience. Instead of joking like I did, I should have moved away. I'm sorry."  
  
Hiromi looked as Shido for a long moment, studying him, before she gingerly took a seat across for him, "I'm the one who should apologize, Shido. I'm acting as if you're a dangerous man, because of a past experience that never involved you. There is no excuse for that."  
  
Shido smiled slightly, "Perhaps the one we *should* be upset with is Guni..." to his relief, Hiromi laughed a little, and Shido joined her.  
  
"Let's start fresh," Shido said, as the laughter faded. Hiromi nodded.  
  
"Then may I ask you a question, Shido?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
Why did Yayoi slap you? What was she so upset about? I know its something about me."  
  
Shido blinked. "Quick girl," he thought to himself. Aloud he said, "Your right, it does involve you, but if I told you, you'd probably slap me as well..."  
  
"Shido!" came Yayoi's voice. The both stood as the woman ran in, "Guni said she saw a blonde girl in a blue dress heading to the city, from a local graveyard."  
  
"Get Shirikaba back in here; the Breed's taken control!" the vampire shouted, rushing out, Hiromi following.  
  
The man safely inside, Shido turned to the girl, allowing his eyes to flash yellow, "You remember my plan from earlier?"  
  
"Yes..." Hiromi said in a small voice, totally in awe of even such a small display of power.  
  
"You're the bait." 


	4. Bait!

(Note: Riho will be replaced with my own character, Hiromi Takabe, because I don't really like Riho's totally innocent maiden attitude. Hiro is a little bit more real. Also I often switch character prospective from Hiromi to Shido: three stars indicate this)  
  
Disclaimer/ Author's Note: okay. First of all, I do own Shido, in my own little world. He's one of my main Bishies!! Second of all, I know that some people just read the fics but never review, and I would like to humbly ask that your review this or any of my other fics. This is only my third one, and I would like to know how I'm doing. If you don't review, I will be forced to withdraw into my Corner of Despair, and stay there until only my sad, pathetic voice is left....and I don't think its healthy to do that more than twice a week. ^_^ So flame me, review me, do whatever, just please give me something!  
  
"Bait?!" Hiromi squeaked, sure that her ears were playing tricks on her.  
  
"I won't force you," Shido replied, "but this will be the easiest way to draw out the Breed."  
  
Hiromi thought back to three days ago, to the Breed that had chased and almost killed her. She had been sure she had been about to die, but Shido and Yayoi had killed it, saved her. She had been terrified then, but she had been alone. Now she had a vampire, an NOS officer, and a...well...Guni didn't count....at her back. If she wasn't safe like this, then was she ever?  
  
Taking a deep breath, Hiromi released her fears into the night and let an inner strength take over, "I'll do it."  
  
Nodding, Shido turned to Yayoi, "Follow in your car. Guni will show you where we'll be."  
  
Then without waiting for a reply, Shido looked at Hiromi again, "We need to get ahead of the Breed to plant you. I can get us there quickly, but only if I carry you."  
  
Hiromi nodded and stepped up to Shido, forcing herself not to tremble.  
  
"Wait," Hiromi heard Yayoi say. Turning, Hiromi was surprised to see the woman holding out a small gun.  
  
"It only holds two bullets, but they're silver coated. If you have to, go for the eyes and chest. And be careful, the safety's already off."  
  
Hiromi nodded again and took the gun, but before she could pocket it, Yayoi swept her into a hug.  
  
"Be careful, Hiromi," she heard the woman whisper, and something warm fell onto her cheek. Yayoi suddenly pushed away and stalked over to her car, calling over her shoulder, "If she's hurt in any way when this is over Shido, believe me, I'll make your afterlife a living hell."  
  
Shido laughed humorously. "Oh, I believe you Yayoi, I believe you," he said gathering Hiromi against his chest.  
  
"Hold on," he whispered, and she tightened her arms against his, trapping them between her stomach and own arms.  
  
The ground left in a rush. Hiromi had time to look down for a moment at houses and yards beneath her feet, almost looking like a picture or map, and then they were falling again. Hiromi felt a scream rising in her throat, but Shido's arms tightened slightly around her, reassuring her. Still, she couldn't help pulling her legs up and closing her eyes as the ground rushed up to meet them.  
  
There was a crouching/springing sensation, and they were airborne again. Hiromi peeked through a slitted eyelid, and saw the ground below them again.  
  
"I won't let you fall, Hiromi," came Shido's voice, vibrating through her back. Pulling herself closer to his warmth, Hiromi watched the ground close in, as Shido continued his bounding leaps.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Shido settled two streets from where the Breed was, and released his grip on Hiromi. She stumbled forward a few steps and put her hands on her knees, breathing hard.  
  
"Well," he thought, "at least she doesn't get motion sickness..."  
  
Hiromi turned to face him, having caught her breath. Though pale, the girl fairly shone with determination. Her strength seemed to radiate out in waves.  
  
"I need to leave you here," he told her. "I'll be just out of sight. I want you to walk down there and let the Breed see you. Wait until it rushes you, and then run back here. I won't let it hurt you."  
  
"I believe you Shido."  
  
"Alright. Yayoi and Guni will be along soon. I'll follow you from a distance. Be careful." And resisting a sudden compulsion to close the four foot distance between them to sweep Hiromi into a hug, Shido gave another bound, leaving Hiromi alone on the street. 


	5. My Dearest Shido

(Note: Riho will be replaced with my own character, Hiromi Takabe, because I don't really like Riho's totally innocent maiden attitude. Hiro is a little bit more real. Also I often switch character prospective from Hiromi to Shido: three stars indicate this)  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own Nightwalker. Though I am getting paid for this! One of my best friends illustrates my stories now that I got her hooked on Shido! *Purr* Hey, its enough payment for me!!!  
  
  
  
Hiromi swallowed a knot that had been forming in her throat and turned, making her way down the deserted street. Remembering the gun Yayoi had given her, Hiromi let her hand slip into her short's pocket and trace the weapon's smooth metal. It gave her little comfort however; she had never shot a gun in her life. She'd probably end up shooting her own foot off... Straightening her back, Hiromi quickened her pace, suddenly remembering that Shido was watching her.  
  
A car's headlights came into view and Hiromi saw Yayoi through the windshield. The woman waved a hand and continued on. Hearing a fluttering above her, Hiromi looked up to see Guni flying towards her, the fairy's wings fluttering in the irregular rhythm of a bat's.  
  
"Duck!" the fairy hissed, and Hiromi bent over, covering her head with her arms.  
  
"The Breed's right ahead," Guni said quietly as she flew around her, "Get ready!"  
  
Hiromi glanced back up as Guni flew away, to see a young girl wearing a stained violet dress ahead of her. She was weaving drunkenly on the sidewalk, as if she couldn't remember how to walk, and had her head down, concealing her features in shadow. Trying to get closer without raising the Breed's suspicions, Hiromi called out, "are you alright?" Not surprisingly, the Breed didn't answer, instead it stumbled closer...  
  
"Your not hurt, are you?" Hiromi tried again, heart pounding.  
  
It rolled its head up and looked at her, its eyes glowing in the night.  
  
Shido followed Hiromi from rooftop to rooftop, keeping to the shadows. He saw Yayoi's car drive by and Guni act the part of a bat to warn Hiromi of the Breed's approach. There it was...less than a block away. Shido watched Hiromi straighten and continue forward, tension traveling down her spine.  
  
"Careful, Hiromi..."  
  
"Hiromi? Is that the name of your newest coquette?" a deep, familiar voice called from behind him.  
  
Shido whirled around in surprise, praying to whatever God there was above that his ears were playing tricks on him.  
  
But no, standing a distance away on the house's chimney was a man. Dressed in a brown trench coat, and black pants, the man's slitted eyes and waist length hair gleamed similar shades of amber-gold. He wore that same look on his face that Shido remembered so well: that disgusting look of love and arrogance.  
  
"Cain," Shido said, hating the vile taste that his former lover's name.  
  
"My dearest Shido."  
  
"Never again."  
  
"You say that with such conviction, Shido. Have you forgotten the love we shared? Or have you found enough fulfillment in those harlots of yours?"  
  
Shido gritted his teeth at Cain's words, but fought to let nothing but anger and disgust show on his face, fearing the potential threat that Cain could present to the three women. "I left you for a reason, Cain. You disgust me. Your heart is so cold, I wonder whether you ever understood the concept of love."  
  
Cain merely smiled down at Shido, much like an indulgent parent would at a spoiled child.  
  
"Shido, my dearest, did I not show you numerous times what love was, when we were together?"  
  
"You twist all thing that you come in contact with to suit you. Even love."  
  
Cain smiled again and turned his attention behind Shido, to where Hiromi had just fled down the sidewalk, the Breed bounding after her.  
  
"Wouldn't it be amusing," Cain said half to himself as he raised a finger to his lips, "if something were to trip up the girl?" 


	6. Don't Spoil The Fun

(Note: Riho will be replaced with my own character, Hiromi Takabe, because I don't really like Riho's totally innocent maiden attitude. Hiro is a little bit more real. Also I often switch character prospective from Hiromi to Shido: three stars indicate this)  
  
Disclaimer: Nightwalker is the property or those guys with long complicated names that I don't feel like looking up right now. Or in laymen's terms: don't own 'em, wish I did, don't sue me.  
  
Hiromi ran down the street confident she was safe, with Shido watching out for her. She knew that she was laying her life on the line, but strangely, Hiromi felt no fear. Rather, a sense of exhilaration coursed through her mind and body. Leaning forward for more speed, Hiromi rode a wave of adrenaline, letting it lend strength to her legs. She would be all right; nothing could hurt her.  
  
Hiromi saw a flash of glowing red out of the corner of her eye, and turned her head in time to see what looked like a boomerang zoom towards her face. She ducked instinctively, and her momentum carried her forward into the sidewalk. She landed hard on her side, knocking the wind from her chest. The Breed gave a triumphant screech and dove forward, its mouth gaping. Forcing her stunned body to obey, Hiromi rolled onto her back and brought her feet up to meet the Breed's chest. Gritting her teeth, she grabbed its shoulders and used its momentum to send it up and over her own body, flipping it onto its back as it landed.  
  
It rolled and crouched; facing Hiromi and hissing as brackish spittle drooled from its lips. It studied Hiromi now, watched her as it calculated its next move. The old "flip trick" her father had taught her would not help Hiromi again.  
  
Hiromi rolled to her feet, her mind dimly wondering where the hell Shido was. Well, he wasn't here and for now, she would have to take care of herself. Pulling out Yayoi's gun, Hiromi pointed it at her foe, and squeezed at the trigger.  
  
***  
  
"I'll grant, the child is resourceful," Cain mused as he watched Hiromi flip Minako's body over her own.  
  
Shido had rushed forward as soon as Cain had lifted his hand to his mouth, but had been too slow to stop Cain's Blood Boomerang from flying. As Hiromi struggled against the Breed, Shido ran to the rooftops edge, drawing his own Bloodsword, and intending to land between Hiromi and the monster that was once Minako.  
  
Shido leapt into the air, hoping against hope that he would get there in time, but something jerked him back, and pinned his arms against his sides. He looked down to see Cain's Bloodwhip wrapped tightly around his chest and arms.  
  
"Now Shido, don't spoil the fun. Wouldn't you like to see how the little trollop makes out?"  
  
"Bastard."  
  
Cain's look of peace finally faded, as he frowned and tightened the whip around Shido, "That is no way to speak to your master: the one who blessed you with the gift of immortality."  
  
Though the whip was tight enough around him to break his ribs, Shido doubled his efforts to break free, "Gift? What 'gift' is it to wander cold darkness forever, never to see the sun rise, always thirsting for human blood? You may have once been my master, Cain, and once I may have even loved you, but I swear on my life's blood, that I will be dead before I return to you!"  
  
Cain looked as if he was going to reply, but was cut off by a crack that drew both vampire's attention. 


	7. Oh, Crap

(Note: Riho will be replaced with my own character, Hiromi Takabe, because I don't really like Riho's totally innocent maiden attitude. Hiro is a little bit more real. Also I often switch character prospective from Hiromi to Shido: three stars indicate this)  
  
Disclaimer: I'm jealous of Yayoi. *Pouts* I want to be Shido's blood donor!!! But, since I don't own him, I can't...maybe if I ask really nicely, they'll let me borrow him, ne?  
  
  
  
Hiromi stared at the hole that had seemed to appear like magic in the Breed's neck. She had actually hit it. She had pulled the trigger and the bullet had hit it!  
  
...And the Breed was still moving. It stood and raised a hand to its neck, staring in what looked like shock, at the blood that stained its palm. It hissed again and stalked forward, much warier now that its adversary was armed.  
  
"Get back!" Hiromi shouted, not wanting to fire her last bullet unless she was assured a hit.  
  
The Breed only came forward another step, testing her.  
  
"I said, get back!" she screamed again, forcing all her anger and fear into those four words. Surprisingly, the Breed froze in mid-step, and moved backwards two paces, all its attention fixed on her. Hiromi blinked. Was it actually frightened of her display? Was that even possible?  
  
"Hiromi!"  
  
The girl looked up, and saw Guni flying towards her.  
  
"Get out of the way!"  
  
Hiromi turned to look behind her, and saw Yayoi's car rushing at them, full speed.  
  
"Oh, crap." O.O  
  
Hiromi took a flying leap to the left, feeling the car's wake rush past as it barreled towards what was once Minako. She heard shots as she landed, and twisted around to see Yayoi leaning out the window, firing her gun at the Breed. It never moved, not when the bullets tore through its flesh, and not when Yayoi rammed her car into its form.  
  
In a screech of tires, it was over, and Hiromi saw a hand protrude form under the car, a gold locket on a delicate chain wrapped around its wrist. The impact had jolted open the heart shaped locket, and Hiromi saw a picture of a young blonde girl and a middle aged man, laughing into the camera.  
  
Hiromi turned her head away as the Breed's base form left Minako, and emptied her stomach onto the street.  
  
Having purged all she could, Hiromi dry heaved for a while, and felt a gentle hand on her back. "Are you alright?" Yayoi asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm just freaking peachy keen..." the girl managed to croak.  
  
"Okay, bad question..."  
  
"Hey, where's Shido? The Breed's getting away!" Guni called.  
  
"He never came," Hiromi answered, wrapping her arms around herself, trying to shut out an intense feeling of cold that began traveling through her body.  
  
"He never came?" Yayoi repeated, fire rising in her voice.  
  
Hiromi shook her head and heard Guni flap away, presumably to look for the wayward vampire. Shivering suddenly overtook her body, and Yayoi held her close.  
  
"Hell of a first night," Hiromi thought, leaning into Yayoi's warmth. "A real trial by fire..."  
  
***  
  
Shido was numb with shock. "Why didn't the Nightbreed move?" his mind kept repeating. It certainly had plenty of time before Yayoi's car had smashed into it...and for that matter, why had it listened to Hiromi's command to stay back? That was completely unheard of...  
  
"So, there's more to this little harlot that meets the eye..." Shido heard Cain mutter, obviously lost in his own thoughts. Shido immediately snapped back into reality. Knowing that this could be his only chance, Shido forced his vampiritic powers to focus. Using all his strength, Shido used his bodyweight to catch Cain off-balance and swing him from his perch on the chimney. Cain's Bloodwhip dissolved, releasing Shido as it left Cain's hand.  
  
Able to breathe properly again, Shido raised his finger to his lips, drawing another Bloodsword from the cut. Holding it at ready, Shido firmed his foothold and waited.  
  
"Don't you thing that was a little underhanded Shido?" Cain asked as he picked himself up.  
  
"Like your surprise attack on Hiromi?"  
  
Cain's smile widened, "Touché..."  
  
"Shido! Where are you?" came a tiny voice from nearby.  
  
Cain gave Shido a courtly bow of old, "It is time I left you, Shido. I have a few things I must check, anyway. Another night..." and as he straightened from his low bow, Cain vanished, leaving Shido alone on the rooftop. He sighed and let his Bloodsword dissolve.  
  
"There you are!" Guni exclaimed, gliding up to his face. "Where were you?! Hiromi was almost killed tonight!"  
  
"I know Guni; I saw..."  
  
"You saw?!" Guni yelled, breaking him off. "Well, what were you doing? And who was that guy you were talking with?" Guni glanced around. "Where'd he go, anyway?"  
  
"That man was a shadow of the past," Shido replied, his mind wandering.  
  
" 'A shadow of the past?' What's that supposed to..." Guni immediately stopped her rantings, staring at Shido with wide eyes, "Please don't' tell the that Cain found you."  
  
Shido nodded mutely and leapt off the roof, hearing Guni's moan of disbelief follow him as he fell. 


	8. All That Matters

(Note: Riho will be replaced with my own character, Hiromi Takabe, because I don't really like Riho's totally innocent maiden attitude. Hiro is a little bit more real. Also I often switch character prospective from Hiromi to Shido: three stars indicate this)  
  
Disclaimer: Own nothing. Make nothing. Don't sue the author.  
  
  
  
Hiromi forced herself to stand and walked over to Yayoi's car, and the girl's body underneath it.  
  
"Hiromi, what are you doing?" came the woman's voice from behind her. Hiromi didn't allow herself to answer, not wanting to loose her nerve. She bent and untangled the necklace from around Minako's wrist. Cradling the delicate gold in her hands, she turned to Yayoi.  
  
The woman was watching Hiromi, looking at the girl like she would go insane in a moment. Holding the locket out to Yayoi, Hiromi said quietly, "Will you please give this to Mr. Shirikaba? I think he would want it back."  
  
Yayoi took the necklace mutely, her eyes soft. She looked like she was about to say something, but stopped herself, her eyes hardening like chips of dark blue ice as she stared at something behind Hiromi.  
  
The girl knew what was behind her even before she heard his calm, quiet voice, "That's a very thoughtful gesture, Hiromi."  
  
Hiromi turned to look at the vampire's sea-green eyes, her own lavender ones flashing.  
  
"Where were you?" Yayoi hissed behind her.  
  
"I'm sorry. My former master held me up. I only just got away."  
  
"Cain?" Yayoi asked, paling a little.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Who's Cain?" Hiromi asked, speaking for the first time.  
  
"I ran away form him centuries ago. He disgusted me," Shido said simply. "And now he wants me to return to him."  
  
Hiromi nodded and walked over to Shido staring straight up at him. Her face hardening, Hiromi's hand snapped up, to connect a stinging blow to Shido's cheek.  
  
"That's for being late," Hiromi said as she stepped forward, and gingerly wrapped her arms around his middle, "and this, is for coming back safe..."  
  
Shido stood stunned for a moment, before wrapping his own arms around the girl. Her back shuddered slightly, but Shido could tell that it was from tears, not revulsion. The power inside Hiromi flared from her emotions, almost knocking Shido back form its intensity. What was it about Hiromi? Why did she have this power?  
  
"Dawn's going to be here in an hour," came Yayoi's voice, seemingly from far off.  
  
Guni flew over and pulled gently at Hiromi's hair, "Come on. All this lovey- dovey stuff is making me sick to my stomach."  
  
Hiromi stepped back and started walking down the street. When she turned, no tears marred her face, only al small smile etching her features.  
  
"If we're going to give that necklace to Mr. Shirikaba, and make it back to the office before the sun rises, we're going to have to hurry." Her smile widened, "Unless you want to become a piece of beef jerky, Shido."  
  
Shido sighed and followed after the girl, while Yayoi got into her car. Pushing his musings aside for another day, he smiled as he caught up to Hiromi. She smiled back, and Shido saw the young woman she once was, peeking out.  
  
Whatever the strange power that hibernated under the girl's frame was, it had suddenly become a secondary priority to Shido. Even the threat of Cain had been put on the back burner. For now, all that really mattered was helping Hiromi Takabe become the woman she had been, again.  
  
Falling in step besides the girl, Shido smiled inwardly. That truly, was all that mattered.  
  
  
  
~Yay! Done! Shido story #2 completed! I love you Hiromi! Look, I'm a little tied up writing a private fic for a friend, so it may take a bit for the next one to come out. Be patient, and I'll fix you all up with another one. So, in a week or so, we'll see if the Fan Fiction Flame still burns within me. A big arigato to Drake Norgard, Artismisma, and Moonlight Shadow for your reviews. You guys have no idea how much they motivate me. ^_^ Crescent. ~ 


End file.
